


Asking for it

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett decides to encourage Link to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for it

After resisting for a good long while Link finally gave in and looked around his monitor to meet his best friends insistent stare. Both men held the others gaze a moment before link broke the silence.

“Hmm? Do you want something?” he asked casually.

Rhett smiled slowly, looking Link up and down. “Ah huh.” He paused a moment and added, “That’s a nice shirt you have on today.”

“Do you think so?” Link smiled, looking down at himself and then back up to his best friend. “Thank you, but, get back to work.”

Rhett brought his forefinger to his lips, letting his gaze continue travelling over the smaller man.

“Mmm. You know I like it when you tell me what to do.” 

Link laughed, but his eyes remained steadily on Rhett’s hand at his mouth.

“Uh. We have filming in about ten minutes, Rhett. Now’s not the time to be startin’ somethin’. Did I not make that clear enough last week?”

“Whatever you say,” Rhett smiled sweetly, biting his lower lip, oozing seduction. “Sir.”

“What has gotten into you today?”

“I know what I wish I had in me today.” 

“Rhett!” 

Both men surprised at Rhett’s statement laughed breaking some of the tension that had been building between them. 

“Ok, Link. Maybe you’re right.” 

“Good gracious. We better get on set before we get ourselves in trouble,” Link said, refusing to play along. Instead trying to be as Link like as possible.

“Lead the way. I’ll follow your every instruction. Immediately.” 

“Stop it.” 

“Mmm. I like that, Link. That tone. Say it again.” 

“Rhett.” Link turned back to face the taller man. “Please, we have a lot to get through, and I can’t be thinking about,” his eyes flicked over Rhett’s body quickly before meeting his gaze, “You.”

“That’s ok. I’m just telling you my thoughts. You don’t have to do anything. Was just sharing my feelings.” He straightened Link’s collar. “Besides, you’re looking real good today. I can’t help it if you got me thinking.” He ran his hands down the front of Link’s chest before letting his hands fall to his sides, smiling down at him.

“We aren’t meant to be doing anything like this here. We agreed.” 

“Ah huh. We did. But. You got me thinking I might wanna revisit that discussion. And you didn’t struggle too hard with fucking me on set.” said Rhett softly as he leant towards Link, but Link stepped back before he could be kissed and headed out the office towards the set. Smiling, Rhett trailed along after him watching him walk, noting the spring in the shorter man’s step. 

Both men sat at the desk, making sure they were in the right place, the shot was framed correctly and both of them looked fairly presentable. Rhett made a point of “fixing” Link’s shirt again. Link just watched him with a patient expression on his face, a challenge in his eyes, his forefinger tapping slowly on the surface.

Rhett smiled again. “How do I look, boss?” 

Link laughed in a forced kind of way overly aware of their crew well within earshot. “I’m not your...boss. You look fine,” he said and then turned to face the camera, “Stop it.” he added in a low authoritative tone. 

Rhett leant closer to him and murmured in his ear. “I’m getting hard sitting this close to you. You talkin’ ta me like that.”

Link turned sharply to look at him. Unable to stop a glance at the others crotch, before his eyes flicked back to meet Rhett’s amused grin.

“I’m not kidding.” Rhett continued, his hands caressing his thighs slowly as he looked up at the camera. “We about ready guys?” 

He glanced at the monitor smiling to see Link’s determined and fixed expression waring with a smile. His hands resting on the desk as he mentally counted to ten. He glanced at the monitor too, meeting Rhett’s gaze in it. He held it for a moment before facing the camera again.

They began the episode, pausing as usual after Link stated, “Let’s talk about that.” his mind scrambling to find solid ground. He wasn’t really paying any attention to the words coming from Rhett’s side of the desk. He was too focused on keeping his expression neutral. Chanting to himself to not attempt to get away with checking Rhett out.

Rhett talked easily about the topic on hand feeling relaxed and confident, happy he could unsettle his unshakable Dom. And not minding at all that he was likely earning a decent spanking in the not too distant future. 

At some stage during the episode, Rhett began laughing at a side remark Link had made, his upper body falling against the desk as he laughed, while out of shot his hand came to rest high on Link’s thigh, causing the other man to jump violently.

Chaos ensued, Link’s mug sliding from the desk, his laptop spinning, knocking the mic out of alignment with his foot. Link swearing “Fuck.” loudly, followed by “Shit.”as he lurched sideways and managed to stop his mug from hitting the floor and only just managed to stop himself hitting it instead.

Rhett stayed where he was laughing uncontrollably. “Smooth man. Smooth.” 

“Dang it, Rhett!’ he said glaring at the camera, their crew and then the prone man shaking beside him, holding his fingers where they had hit the desk on the way to his mug.

“What...?” Stevie began.

“ We’re gonna have to stop. Stop filming. Dammit,” Link looked up at the ceiling deciding how to deal with the questions. And how he was going to deal with Rhett later.

“Ok, This can not be a mug getting knocked off episode. About four things happened all at once.” He straightened the mic as he talked.

“What happened?” 

“Ok. Uh. Rhett. Touched my leg. It naturally gave me a fright, so I jumped and swore. Hit my mug, caught it. Thank you, here all week, and I accidentally swore again because I smacked my hand hard on the desk on the way through.” 

“I was just messin’ with you man.” 

“Well, now we gotta start over.” Link replied shortly.

The crew exchanged a number of glances but no one asked for any further clarification. Both men looked flustered enough.

“We probably could have just kept going.” 

“No, we couldn’t have after I said fuck, Rhett. I need a minute.” Link stood and left the set calmly without looking back or waiting for permission.

Rhett sat looking at Stevie, looking at him. 

“What? I didn’t realise he’d react like that.” his face one of astonished innocence aside from the bright blush. “I was just messing around,” he added looking down at the desk.

He was trying to calm his ongoing problem so he could follow Link and apologise. But the other man returned before Rhett had a chance to move away from their desk.

He sat down again, adjusting his hair and the chair before turning slightly to Rhett.

“Well, that happened.” 

“I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have…” 

“No problem Rhett.” Link interrupted smoothly, his hand patting Rhett’s on the desk reassuringly. “Ok, guys, let’s try this again huh?” 

Link leant in toward Rhett, shielding his mouth from the crew, knowing they would be under closer scrutiny for a while. “Cancel whatever else you had planned tonight.” 

Alex counted them in again.

Both men sat staring at the camera a beat too long. Link turned to Rhett, “I don't know what this episode is about.” 

“Let’s talk about that!” replied Rhett smiling.

Link faced forward again smirking at the camera. Both men paused a few moments.

“So, how long have you been clueless to the topic up for discussion today, Link?”

“Well, I forgot what it was when I was collecting my mug. Care to enlighten me?” 

“Sure buddy. Today we are looking at the correlation between alien invasion stories and the proximity of the poles.” 

“We are?” Link asked genuinely surprised looking at Rhett.

“No. We’re talking about the longest time someone has remained awake and what insights they discovered.” 

“That sounds more familiar.” 

Both men laughed, ignored Stevie’s exasperated expression and pressed on, smoothly bypassing the last breakdown in the episode. The only acknowledgement was Link pointedly drinking from his mug while maintaining eye contact with Rhett throughout. The other man stuttering slightly before continuing on.

At long last filming stopped for the day and both men were free to leave the set.

Rhett braced himself for the onslaught of annoyance from Link, but nothing came. Just serene smiles and polite conversation. He was going to be in for a world of hurt later. 

All day he was on edge, waiting for Link to get over his calm attitude and start telling him off for his lack of professionalism in front of their staff, and perhaps, more importantly, disobeying a direct order to stop it. But every time Link noticed Rhett watching him warily he would smile and nod briefly before looking back to his monitor. 

And then at four-thirty it came. An email titled crimes and punishments to his private email account.

He watched Link stand and walk over to him as the notification sounded not giving him a chance to read it, his hand coming to rest heavily on his shoulder.

“I’m going home, Rhett. I have some things to get done. I will see you later. If you have a problem with anything message me and let me know.”

“Yes, Link,” he replied, looking up at his stern expression and cool stance. “Sir. Yes, sir.”

“Good. That’s good, Rhett.”

He read the email three times becoming more nervous and aroused after each reading.

As directed, at 7 pm Rhett followed his instructions. 

Very carefully.

He tied the ropes to his headboard with quick release knots that Link had illustrated. He had included images in the email he had sent late in the afternoon to ensure there would be no confusion about his requirements, and Rhett had found the four lengths in a box in his garage as Link had told him he would. 

He secured them to both the left and the right corners of his bed, his fingers lingering on the thick strands a moment, his mind and heart racing. He knew that they would hurt if he struggled. That they had the potential to mark him. He moved to the foot of his bed, pulled the bed away from the wall so there was space all around it and fastened the remaining ropes there too in exactly the same way, no longer needing to use the diagram to get the knot right. 

Link’s message had told him exactly what to do and he liked to do as he’s told. Most of the time.

But, he felt a little scared looking at them. They looked like they could be unforgiving and Rhett knew that he would not be tied in a way that would allow him to reach the release line himself. Only Link would be able to do that when he had taken what he wanted once Rhett was in place. And nothing was ever over quickly with Sir. 

Thankfully.

He had told Rhett to take off his clothes slowly, to fold them carefully and place them on the chair in the corner of his room. He wanted Rhett to lie on his back in the centre of his bed naked, to blindfold himself and reach towards the ropes. To stretch as far as he could, with his hands and his feet resting in position and to wait.

So, he had done as he was told and he waited.

He had stood at the foot of his bed looking at the ropes tied at each corner as his fingers worked the buttons on his shirt. Overly aware of his hands brushing his chest as he worked downwards, his heart racing. He had pulled off his shirt with a lot more care than he would normally show. Link couldn’t see him. He wouldn’t know if Rhett had rushed. But, he wanted him to take his time, so Rhett had stripped off his clothes as if Link was sitting on the end of the bed watching him over his glasses. That cool, detached expression he would sometimes have on his face, though his hands would tremble and his eyes would smile at him. Telling Rhett to go slower. To drop his hands to his sides and let him look at his body. That he could never get tired of looking at him. His voice a caress his hands would soon match if Rhett behaved.

Rhett had undone his trousers, pushing both them and his underwear down his legs to the floor, leaning against the bed slightly for balance as he pulled each foot free, picking up each article and folding it as carefully as he could. Stacking them on top of his shirt, running his hands through his hair in part to dry the sweat from his palms, and in part to give the imaginary Link a good look at his body, imagining his eyes on him again. Rhett had licked his lips compulsively before bracing himself to get on the bed. Once he was there he would have to stay.

When Rhett had first lain down, his body warm against the cool sheets, his whole being was focused on his cock, so hard against his stomach, leaking a little with need. His focus was entirely on thoughts of what Link might do to him once he arrived. If he would use his mouth, or his hands. If he would want to fuck him. If he would hit or bite or mark him. Would Rhett ask him to? Would he beg him?

He had before and he was certain that he would again.

But now as he lies still, unable to fathom how much time has passed, unsure even if it was still dark, his focus was on his breathing and the slow rise and fall of his chest and stomach. The muscles in his hips and shoulders relaxed now, although he would adjust sometimes, stretching and reaching, making sure he was following Link’s instructions still. He was no longer hard, but his whole body was vibrating with awareness.

Rhett had felt very exposed when he had first lain down and spread his arms and legs as Link had instructed. Unsafe, despite being in his own home behind locked doors, his hands had been balls of anxiety and need as he’d stretched to the corners of his bed.

But he knew that Link liked for him to be nervous. A little scared, but utterly willing and trusting of him. He wasn’t so keen on Rhett being utterly comfortable. He liked to dominate Rhett when he was not utterly at ease. Otherwise, there was no challenge at all.

Even after lying here for some time Rhett still felt exposed and small, but the cool air against his skin was nice and imagining the lust in Link’s eyes when he finally arrived was enough for him to remain there for however more hours it would take.

Rhett knew that he wouldn’t make him wait too much longer. Link could be very childlike sometimes, unable to stop himself from taking what he needed. If he hadn’t left already, Rhett knew he would be pacing his apartment, glancing at his clock, frustrated at how slow the numbers were changing. Because when he wrote the email he would have decided on a time. He would have planned it all out. A deadline. The earliest possible time he would allow himself to get in his car and drive to the other man. Goodness knows what on the passenger seat beside him. 

So Rhett forced himself to be patient. He relaxed as much as he could, counting each breath he took and trusted the Link would come for him. That he wouldn’t leave him naked and waiting all night.

His body tensed before his brain caught up to the realisation that the front door had just closed. He was unsure if he had fallen asleep while waiting, or if he had just zoned out but his throat was dry and he felt very disorientated regardless. He quickly stretched as far as he could, his fingers and toes separating with the strain, wanting to be in position correctly, wanting Link to be proud of him, licking his lips and holding his breath, feeling his heart pounding in his ears almost masking the solid footsteps on the hardwood floor, forcing himself to not whisper Link’s name. To not get off the bed and go to him. To keep the blindfold in place.

Rhett strained to hear the door handle twisting in Link’s hand, noting the shift in the air in the room as he entered, the door held open as Rhett assumed he looked him over in the soft lamplight. Rhett forced himself to take a breath as slowly as he could, his cock already twitching to life, keeping as still and quiet as he can, reaching to each corner as instructed. He had wanted to light candles, but it had seemed foolish while blindfolded.

After what felt like an eternity the door closed and Link took three slow and steady steps towards the right side of the bed. Rhett could feel the mattress shift a little with his weight as he leant over him, the comforting scent of him bringing a moan from him as his lips press against his forehead, so warm and reassuring. Daddy’s home.

His voice was deep and soothing, his breath tickling Rhett’s skin as he murmured to him.

“Good boy, Rhett .”

“Thank you, Sir,” Rhett said, his voice cracking from lack of use and nerves.

“Would you like a drink before we start? You must be thirsty.”

Rhett felt the bottle against his lips a short time later and Link’s hand slipping beneath his head, raising him slightly, the liquid cool and welcoming. Rhett swallowed as Link tilted the bottle for him. Stopping when Rhett shifted his head slightly to the left. He took it away and replaced it with his lips, warm and soft in comparison. Kissing him gently, his hand still on the back of his neck, the other resting on the centre of his chest once the bottle had been put aside.

Rhett matched his rhythm, letting Link lead them as he relaxed against the bed, giving himself to him, letting Link dictate their every move. And Rhett loved it. Rhett loved him, but he wouldn’t tell him so until afterwards. Now, he would show him with his submission and trust.

Rhett felt cold and alone when Link stepped away from him, the fear and uncertainty of the vulnerable position he was putting himself in again flaring for a moment before swallowing again knowing what would happen now. Again Rhett wondered if it would hurt. He didn't actually care if it did. He just wondered idly. And they both knew that part of him hoped that it would at least a little.

Rhett felt Link’s hand hot and strong on his left ankle, holding him firmly despite knowing Rhett would not move away from him. Rhett felt the coarse rope against his skin as it was wrapped around his ankle, two, three, four times before it was tied securely. Link’s fingers caressed his foot firmly enough to not tickle before he moved to the left corner. Again his hand tightened around his ankle, shifting Rhett’s foot closer to the corner, his legs spreading wide for him, Rhett waited quietly as he secured that one in place too. The rope didn't hurt when he lay still, but if he tried and moved it began to dig in quickly. Link’s hand trailed up his leg, up his inner thigh and across his hip and torso as he moved up the bed sending delicious shivers through the other man.

“Sir?” Rhett started feeling unnerved by Link’s silence.

“Quiet now, Rhett .” he replied softly.

“But, Sir.” Rhett persisted, unable to stop himself.

“Quiet!” his voice was as sharp as a slap, but his hand remained gentle as it travelled up his arm to his left wrist. He kissed his skin almost reverently before wrapping the rope around it making sure Rhett was stretching as far as he could before securing him in place.

“Good.” he murmured before walking around the other side slowly. Rhett wished he would move faster. He hoped that he would touch him soon, but Rhett knew better than to make any further sound.

Rhett felt his hand wrapping around his wrist, tightening as he straightened his arm towards the corner of the bed, again kissing his wrist before tying it methodically, his lips brushing against his forehead again.

“Very nice, Rhett .”

“Thank you, Sir,” Rhett whispered, his hands closing into fists, the nails digging into his palms to stop himself from asking him to touch him.

Rhett heard him cross the room and then the sound of a chair being shifted closer to the bed, the creak of the wood as he sat, the bed shaking slightly as he put one and then the other foot up on it. Rhett could hear the smile in his voice as he started to talk again.

“You look so nice, Rhett . Do you mind if I look at you a while? Figure out exactly what I want to do with my good boy tonight?”

“Of course, Sir,” Rhett replied, his eyes squeezing shut beneath the blindfold as he tried to calm his body. Rhett wanted him so bad it was making his breathing speed up and he hadn’t even been touched yet, aside from being tied down.

“You’re very hard.”

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett said, “I want you.”

“Hmm. So it seems.”

Rhett waited quietly for him to continue. The sound of their breathing the only noise in the room, and his heartbeat that was still very loud in his ears.

“I want you too, Rhett .” he added.

Rhett moaned softly, feeling his dick twitch, hoping that he saw.

“I can’t easily fuck you like this. So. If I gotta wait. So do you.”

Rhett moaned again, unsure if the thought was frustrating or arousing. Rhett thought both. He liked it when he made him wait, almost as much as he hated it. Rhett had never needed anyone as much as he needed Link. 

“But, I want you to feel nice, Rhett . You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Rhett felt the weight of his feet move off of the bed and flinched at the harsh sound of the chair scraping against the floorboards as he pushed it back. Before Rhett could begin to relax, he felt the warmth of his hand against his ass cheeks, spreading them and something wet sliding between them, pressing firmly against his ass. Rhett tensed and automatically tried and shift away from the unknown intrusion, the ropes stopping him from moving and hurting very quickly the more pressure Rhett put on them.

“Oh, Sir. What…?” Rhett started, his voice sounding strained and scared.

“Quiet.” Link said softly, his hand warm against his upper thigh, the pressure against his opening steady. “Relax honey, this isn’t going to hurt.”

Rhett managed to focus on relaxing his muscles and felt something wet and hard slip inside easily, taking his breath away. It didn’t feel especially large, but it was filling him in all the ways he wanted to be right now. He moaned loudly and tried to shift it deeper inside him, blushing a little at Link’s chuckle and then jerked against the bed as the toy began vibrating gently, another moan joining the last.

“Oh, gosh,” Rhett whispered, his arms and legs pulling on the restraints, the pain hardly registering at all as waves of pleasure washed over his body. “I… oh, that’s good, Sir.”

“Mmm. I thought you would like it.”

Rhett was barely aware of him sitting back in the chair again, silently watching as Rhett writhed against the bed, trying unsuccessfully to fuck himself with the toy.

“You are going to hurt yourself if you keep pulling on the ropes so hard, Rhett .” 

Rhett stopped moving and tried to quieten his breathing, relaxing his arms and legs against the bed as much as he could, his hips continuing to rock slowly no matter how hard he tried to still them.

“That’s better, baby. We don’t want any marks now do we?” 

Rhett shook his head from side to side, murmuring a no, but right now he didn’t care at all. He liked the pain. He liked the reinforcement that he was stuck there, that he was again at Link’s mercy to be released at some point. Knowing that Link could and would take whatever he wanted. Both of them knowing Rhett would let him even if he untied him. Rhett knew how to be a good boy now.

“Rhett ?” he said softly, his name sounding like music from his lips, Rhett’s breath caught.

“Sir?” he whispered, aware Link had stood again and had moved closer to him. He could sense his hand hovering over him, he couldn’t tell exactly where, but he could tell he was close.

Link’s thumb brushed lightly over his lips causing him to strain towards his touch, his mouth relaxing. Rhett felt his other hand on his nose, pinching his nostrils closed between his thumb and forefinger cutting off his airway, forcing him to open his mouth slightly so he could breathe. All the while Link’s other hand continued to trace over his lips, tickling slightly.

“Wider.” he said softly.

Rhett obeyed him immediately, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and steady, reminding himself to keep his arms and legs relaxed against the bed, the toy still moving inside him.

Link’s thumb slide into his mouth over his tongue firmly. Rhett closed his lips around him when he released his nose, pausing to make sure he was doing the right thing. Link’s hand remained still until Rhett began sucking gently, moving his tongue over him slowly.

“Good,” Link whispered as he leant down and kissed his cheek, “My good boy.”

Rhett groaned around his thumb and sucked it harder, his hips shifting still.

“You thinkin’ about my cock while you do that?” 

Rhett nodded without stopping moaning low in his throat, feeling the sound reverberating through his chest. His muscles tightening around the toy at Link’s words.

“Good. So am I.”

Rhett almost bit his finger when the cold oil hit his chest and stomach without any warning, Link’s hand paused, waiting for him to relax the hold his teeth had on his knuckle.

“No, Rhett .” he said calmly, his hand relaxed, waiting patiently.

Rhett murmured his apologies around his thumb, licking and sucking him gently again as his hand moved through the slippery mess on his torso, spreading it all over his skin both higher and lower each time.

It’s wasn’t until Link told him to be still that Rhett realised he had been squirming beneath his hand, trying to encourage him to move lower and lower. His chest moved rapidly up and down and Rhett struggled to lie passively beneath his warm touch, Link’s thumb slipping from his mouth and two fingers replacing it.

Rhett groaned low in his throat as his hand moved back up his chest, brushing over his nipples before closing around his neck firmly. Rhett held his breath, sucking on his fingers and waited to see what he was going to do. The implication all too clear. 

Rhett heard him hmm softly before his hand slipped back down his body, straight down the middle of his chest and stomach, detouring painfully close to his erection, his fingers moving between his legs along his inner thigh. Rhett’s hip jerked again as he moved back up, the back of his hand brushing against his balls lightly, still fucking his mouth with his fingers, but gently, moving in and out, Rhett’s tongue firm against the underside. 

Rhett wished it was his cock. 

So did Link.

“Please,” Rhett murmured around his hand, Link’s fingers slippery in his mouth, he could feel his saliva running from the corner of his mouth, tickling him and making him feel slightly ashamed and disgusted, “Sir, please touch me. Please?” his words slurring around him.

Again Link hummed softly, his hand moving firmly down Rhett’s body again. He strained against the restraints trying to move closer to him, which of course, was a waste of energy and effort.

“Mmm, you look so nice, Rhett .”

“Sir?” Rhett said, hearing his pleading tone. The total darkness making every breath and touch and word magnified.

“Shhh now. I heard your question, baby. Now, quiet.”

Rhett moaned loudly, trying to move violently. All he managed to do though was to make his wrists and ankles burn, his right wrist especially. He twisted his hands, trying to slip free from the ropes, logically knowing it would not work, his body trying with all it had anyway. The pain was slow to register, but once it did he was moaning loudly into the room.

“Oh, fuck, Sir. I...ow, fuck.,” still trying to move his wrists away from the pain, only making it worse.

“Hmm. That is silly, Rhett .” His hands moved firmly to his biceps, warm and strong, pressing his arms into the bed, holding Rhett’s arms still. “Relax your arms, baby, you’re gonna make yourself bleed if you keep that up.” 

Rhett steadied his breathing as much as he could and eventually his body slumped heavily into the bed again. Immediately the pain reduced but it didn’t go away completely. Rhett thought that it was likely gonna hurt for hours, if not days. And he loved it. 

“Shhh, baby. Relax hmm? I’m gonna give you what you need. You don’t need to hurt yourself trying to get what you want. Be good now Rhett . Can you do that?”

Rhett nodded blindly forcing himself to not tense as Link's hands slowly left his skin.

“Good.” 

Rhett felt the mattress shift as he climbed on it, his knee brushing against Rhett’s thigh as he straddled him, his weight settling against his upper legs, his pants rough against Rhett’s skin. Not jeans, though, some kind of trousers. 

He leant forward slowly, his hands falling either side of Rhett’s head, material tickling his stomach and chest, a tie maybe, and then Link’s body was pressing against his cock as he kissed him slowly, his own erection moving against Rhett’s, separated by his pants. Rhett was sure he making a hell of a mess over them despite being unable to see.

Rhett groaned and pushed up into him as he kissed him deeper and deeper, his tongue moving in his mouth, his hands moving to his arms just beneath the line of rope, holding Rhett firmly to the bed.

He rocked against him painfully slowly, murmuring his name, his grip tightening as his own pleasure and arousal grew.

“Please, Sir...Please.” Rhett whispered against his neck as Link cradled his head in his arms, moving up his body, their height difference frustrating him as Link moved against his stomach, barely caressing his cock. He briefly worried that he might have a heart attack. 

He tried to focus only on what he could feel and not on what he could not. He wondered if Link was going to make him fuck him. Force him to edge over and over while he rode him. A slow sexy grin on his face. The idea was making his eyes roll beneath the blindfold and his arms again pulled against the ropes hard.

“Stop that, Rhett .”

“God, please, Sir. I need to come. I want you so bad.” his words spilt out between their bodies. He wanted to be able to lay passively and still for hours on end if Link wanted him to, but he could hardly stand to be still for five seconds once Link was close to him. But Rhett knew that Link's breathing was much too calm for him to be getting any kind of release anytime soon. Rhett clenched his fists again but he didn’t pull on the ropes.

“You look so good, honey.” 

“Oh, Sir.”

“Kiss me.” 

Rhett kissed him as passionately as he was able to while bound to the bed and restricted further by Link;s hand resting on his forehead, occasionally his fingers moved through his hair, pulling hard enough to make Rhett groan and rock against him. Link’s body moved against him rhythmically as they kissed. Rhett couldn't tell if it was the intensity of the kiss that dictated the speed of his movements or vice versa, but it was taking his breath away. Rhett focused on the feeling of his mouth on his. So soft and hard. Link made him feel wanted and desired in ways he didn’t know that he could be by anyone.

Rhett felt the back of Link’s hand shift between them and brush against his stomach and the unmistakeable sound of his belt being undone, the buckle heavy and cool fell against Rhett’s bare skin making him flinch reflexively. Rhett was harder still at the sound. He wanted to touch him so bad.

“Stop it,” Link murmured into his mouth, low and sexy and after working through all the things he might be talking about, Rhett relaxed his arms again, groaning as the pain washed through him. Rhett couldn’t tell if it was sweat that was trickling down his arm or blood. The thought drove him even closer to the edge. His whole body was pure need.

“Please, fuck me, sir. Please, baby. I need…”

“I’m not your baby, Rhett" Link murmured, "Shhhh. I know what you need.”

Rhett felt the back of his hand moving against his stomach as he stroked his cock, moaning low against his neck. 

“Oh, fuck, Sir. Please?”

He laughed softly as he moved position slightly, the weight of him heavy against the other man as he masturbated, rocking into his hand slowly with his other arm wrapped around Rhett’s shoulders, using him for leverage as he moved, licking his neck, grazing his teeth over his skin, across the pulse racing beneath the surface.

“So hot, Sir.” Rhett murmured against his hair.

“Mmm. It is isn’t it.”

“Are you gonna come on me, Sir?”

“Mmmm.”

“You feel so nice, Sir. I want you to feel good.” and although Rhett needed him, needed to be touched, to find his own release, he cared only about Link’s pleasure. Rhett wanted to be everything he wanted and needed in any and every moment. And he takes such good care of me, Rhett thought as he focused on how Link was moving. Even so, Rhett couldn’t stop himself from shifting against him, his cock rubbing against Link’s thigh, throbbing and leaking over his pants.

“Oh, Rhett . It feels so nice, baby. I’m gonna be thinking about this every time I jerk off for a long long while.”

“Oh, Daddy. You feel so good. I want you to come on me.”

“Hmm,” his breathing was finally becoming laboured. Rhett wondered if he did want him to come on him. It would mean Link wouldn’t fuck him for a while but, Rhett found that he really did. He liked when Link used him. When he left him messy and wanting. He made Rhett learn things about himself that he hadn’t even realised there was a question for. And Rhett loved when he could make him lose control.

“Rhett . You feel so good, baby.” Link whispered, tightening his grip around Rhett’s shoulders, shifting against him, his cock sliding through his hand against the slippery mess on Rhett’s torso.

“Please, Sir show me how much I turn you on,” Rhett whispered to him.

“Oh, fuck, my good boy.” the words mingling with each other as his hips sped up slightly. Rhett could feel him leaking over his stomach, and he knew that Link wouldn’t be able to stop soon even if he wanted to. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to make him come. He wanted him to drop his guard even within the constraints of this overly controlled scenario they were playing out. Rhett knew he could make him. And Rhett wanted to make Link give him what he wanted. And he wanted him undone. Needing and unable to stop himself. 

“I want you so bad, Sir. Please, I wanna taste you. I want you to fuck me hard as you can. Sir, please. Show me how good I’ve been for you.”

“You gonna be staying there until I’ve fucked you, Rhett .”

“Yeah, Daddy. I know. As long as you want. Please, Sir. Show me I’ve been good for you.” 

And then Link’s grip tightened around him even more, a stream of swearing accompanied his orgasm as hot come spilt between them in thick waves. The smaller man shuddering against him as he came.

“Fuck, Rhett . You… oh...fuck…”

“So nice, Sir.” Rhett had almost said good boy. He bit his lip hard to stop the words seeping out. 

Link lay against Rhett heavily for a few moments, his breathing slowly returning to a semblance of normal before he shifted his weight to his right, his fingers moving through the mess on Rhett’s skin that his shirt hadn’t already cleaned up. 

Rhett opened his mouth blindly without needed to be told, sucking and licking Link’s fingers clean while murmuring and moaning his need to come. Once the majority of his cum had been transferred to Rhett’s willing mouth he left for a few seconds and returned with a warm cloth, wiping Rhett’s stomach clean and then dried him off. Rhett’s cock continued to leak, hard and throbbing, but he made no attempt to clean that up. He wasn’t someone to get involved in exercises of futility.

Once he was finished cleaning him up as much as he thought Rhett needed he moved back to the chair. The silence in the room doing nothing to reduce his arousal.

“Sir?”

“That was an interesting choice, Rhett .”

“Mmm. Yes, Sir. I. I wanted you to feel good, Sir.” 

“Well, rest assured, I did. I do. And you look amazing right now. But. Rhett?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“You’re bleeding.”

Rhett groaned, Link's voice sending all kinds of nice through his body and he strained against his restraints. The pain in his right wrist flaring again making him harder still.

“Are you, uh...ok, Sir, I mean...?” Rhett started, hoping that Link was not going to pass out while he was tied up.

Rhett listened as Link moved around the bed and flinched a little when he felt Link’s hand on his forearm, his fingers moving through the sticky wetness there without touching the raw skin. He hummed low in this throat but Rhett heard him make a grab for the headboard to steady himself and then Rhett felt his hand close around him tightly. Stroking slowly and he forgot all about whether or not Link was going to faint. 

“You made me make a right mess all over myself needing you, Did you know that? I really wish you could see. But, you’ll have to take my word for it”

“Oh, yes Sir. So fucking sexy, please, I…”

He brought his thumb to Rhett’s mouth again, the coppery taste on his lips pushing him to the edge straight away.

“Oh. Fuck, Sir. I’m...I’m...can I come, Sir?”

He pushed his fingers into Rhett’s mouth leaning down close to his ear.

“You made yourself bleed needing me. Did you know that, Rhett?”

“Yeah, Sir. I do. Yeah." The toy suddenly increased in intensity, causing Rhett to stumble over his words, sucking greedily, thrusting as much as he could into Link's hand as the other man watched smiling, "It feels so good. Hurts so good. Please, oh. Oh, it tastes, so good. Please, Sir, can I?”

“Yes, my baby boy. Come for me now.”

Rhett strained against the ropes as he came, his whole body tensing, contorting on the bed as he groaned his pleasure and his pain as he aggravated the wounds on his wrists, moaned his gratitude and continued need. “Oh, fuck, Sir. Thank you, Sir, so nice, oh fuck please fuck me. Take whatever you want, Sir. Please…”

After long minutes Link removed his hand from him, bringing it to Rhett’s mouth to clean for him as he praised his good boy.

Rhett moaned around his fingers again, his hips still rocking as Link removed the toy gently.

“Rest.” he said kissing Rhett again after he had cleaned and dried his body.

Still Rhett moved on the bed moaning quietly still incredibly turned on despite his orgasm, or maybe because of it. Wanting him again and again.

“Oh, Sir, I want you so bad.”

“Shh, Rhett . Rest. I will be back soon. You remember? Get some rest, baby.”

Rhett nodded and finally managed to stop moving and quietened down, listening to Link rearranging his clothes and walking out of his room, the door closing gently behind him.

Rhett groaned low in his throat at the sound of his footsteps heading to his front door followed by the familiar sound it being opened and closed.

Rhett blink behind the blindfold, focusing on slowing his breathing and relaxing his muscles. 

Rhett was a good boy. He would rest.

He would follow his instructions and he would patiently wait for him to return.


End file.
